Moriarty One-Shot
by Jenni Drocks
Summary: Sophie Chase has worked for Moriarty for over a year now. He isn't the most conventional boss, but he doesn't employ many. She has learned to like him and respect him despite his faults. We meet with Sophie as she is running away from her attacker, a low-life man that thought he could get an easy lay.


Sophie Chase

Serious, quiet, with loner tendencies. Enjoys solitude and tends to sit back and observe. Can be insensitive to the hardships of others. A planner. Well-organized and hard-working. Works steadily towards identified goals. Focused, with well-developed powers of concentration. Will usually accomplish and task once they have set their mind to it. Clean, thorough, detail-oriented. Avoids mistakes. Logical and analytical. Not adventurous or spontaneous. Conventional. Interested in supporting and promoting traditions and establishments.

Moriarty One-Shot:

Sophie quickly reached up to grab the spare key rather than wasting time pulling it out from her back pocket. She jammed the key into the lock and quickly swung the door open. She turned and slammed the door shut. She enclosed a shaking hand around the lock to slam the deadbolt into place. She was gasping for breath as she rested her head against the door, her sobbing didn't help with the need for her to catch her breath.

She moved away from the door, left hand still clutching the knob as if to support her. Turning around she ran a hand through her hair. Her nerves were on edge and were still pumping with adrenaline. She only took a few steps into her place before a figure emerged in the hallway. Sophie screamed thinking that her brain wasn't fooling her when she thought she heard footsteps following her. She let out a sob as she took a step back as the figure shrouded in darkness moved forwards.

"No need to cry my dear," the figure spoke raising its hands. The voice was unmistakable.

Sophie let out a sigh, placing a hand against her chest, the other busy holding up her ripped pants.

"What has happened to have you so scared?" Moriarty questioned, moving forward into the light filtering through the window from the street lamps.

Sophie leaned up against the door. "A man… He had… He attacked me," Sophie managed to get out between her breaths.

Moriarty's brows came together, "Oh no." His lips were brought together in a pout.

"I-I," Sophie could barely speak, she didn't know why her boss was waiting for her in her home and still felt the need to be professional to such a powerful man.

"Did you see his face?" Moriarty said, his face changing once again, gaining a cold look.

Sophie nodded.

"Do you think you'll recognize him if you ever saw it again?"

Sophie took in a shaky breath before answering. "Yes," she said in a voice surprisingly steady and clear.

Moriarty looked straight forward, over her head and out the door. Just then the door behind her made a loud _bang_. Sophie jumped at the noise and the thud she could _feel _through the door.

Moriarty moved quickly. He reached for Sophie grabbing her arm, pulling her arm as he simultaneously used his left hand to unlock the door.

"You chav, you're gonna pay for that!" The man shouted through the door.

Moriarty pulled open the door as the man slammed into it again. The man shot through the doorway and would have run into the rail-post if Moriarty hadn't reached out a hand to grab the back of the man's coat collar. The man's feet flew out under him, leaving him to land solidly on his rear. The man growled and reached a hand up as if to place it on Moriarty's fine suit. Moriarty always one step ahead caught the man's meaty hand and twisted it with a simple wrench of his arm. The man let out a shout as he tried to move away from Moriarty. Moriarty just used it to his advantage, pushing down on the arm he still had a hold of, twisting it down onto his back.

Sophie flinched at the sound of the man's arm breaking. The man let out another yell and would have just laid on the floor if Moriarty hadn't grabbed the man by the hair to pull him up.

"I'm guessing this is him," Moriarty said in a flat voice, moving the man to face her. Moriarty's hands were placed firmly on the man's shoulders as the man sat on his knees. Moriarty watched Sophie take a timid step forward, moving herself to stand in front of the two of them.

Sophie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yes," Sophie said, looking down at the man. "It's him." Sophie took another step forward, glancing up at Moriarty. Their eyes locked and Sophie saw that Moriarty's face was completely calm. The man shifted uncomfortably and Moriarty's grip tightened. Sophie's eyes flickered down to catch the movement of his hands flexing before looking back up to see no change in his face or eyes.

Sophie took two large steps forward, bringing herself to stand two feet from the man. She reached out and grabbed his chin, her thumb and fingers strongly pressed into his cheeks.

"You…," Sophie began, her voice thick with the emotion that was running through her. Earlier she was scared and crying, now she had a sense of power rushing through her and a bit of anger was growing inside her. "You are completely and utterly rude, and sick and the world wasted its time creating you." Sophie gripped him harder, her nails digging into his skin. "Therefore I don't want to waste too much of my time with you." She dropped her hand away and raised it as if to smack him. He flinched away, his head turning to his right.

Sophie growled and dropped her hand. "Stop that and _look at me!_" She waited for him to look at her before she spoke again. "Tell me… are you scared… afraid?"

The man gave a small nod. This time when Sophie raised her hand it came back down to smack his face. "_Well it doesn't compare!_ It does _not _compare to the fear you have put into _who __**knows**_how many women." The anger inside her flourished and seem to take over. Her hand moved forward to grip his neck just as he had done to her. "Imagine all the women you have hurt and attacked. Imagine they are all here with me, _gripping your neck_ together all exacting our _revenge_." She bent slightly forward placing both hands around his thick neck. "Imagine the pressure increasing as you include all the _girls_ you have surely hurt." She flexed her hands and squeezed his neck. "All of us getting rid of the _speck_ of _scum_ that you are, removing you from this god forsaken world." Sophie straightened up as much as she could while still maintaining the tight grip she had on the man's neck, she didn't want him to give him the pleasure of looking down her shirt as he struggled for breath.

Moriarty watched Sophie, not saying a word. He listened, enamored with this curious girl as she choked the life out of a man. Her face was filled with emotion, possibly unaware of the few tears that were slowly making their way down her red cheeks. He reflexively tightened his grip on the man's shoulders, not because the man was beginning to struggle for breath but because he was trying to contain the emotion that was swirling inside his stomach.

The man's head jerked and Sophie, now fully angry, pulled her right hand away. The man gasped in the respite. But Sophie brought the heel of her hand straight forward into his nose. There was a crunch, and blood freely flowed from his nose. Sophie's chest tightened as she resumed her former position. Her lips were pursed together as some blood dripped down from his chin and onto his neck. His head lolled to the side, no longer struggling for breath. Sophie let go of the man, not moving from where she stood.

Moriarty let go of the man's shoulders and pushed him to the side, letting him crumple into an awkward position. He stepped over the legs of the man. He reached a hand out, placing it onto Sophie's shoulder turning her slightly. Her eyes stared ahead of her, not seeing him or the world as they flickered observing something of her own mind's making. Moriarty reached down, lightly gripping her left hand turning her more to no longer face the dead body. Still holding her bloody hand he stepped closer to place a kiss on her forehead.

"It's over," he said, his voice low.

The words snapped Sophie out of her world and her eyes found Moriarty's face. She glanced down at the hand that held her own. Then she saw the body, lying on the ground only a few feet to her right. She took in a sharp breath, realizing what she had done.

Moriarty let go of her hand. With no mind for the blood now on his left hand, he lifted it and placed it lightly on Sophie's cheek, turning her gaze away from the man. Her eyes returned to meet his. Moriarty could see that her expressionless gaze was gone and fear had replaced it. Her brows were pinched together and mouth slightly agape. He lifted his other hand to lightly hold onto her head.

"You're fine, you're the one that's alive my dear," He said.

A deep sigh was his answer.

"Come here," Moriarty said, pulling her lightly to his chest. Sophie complied, turning her head so her left cheek rested against his shirt. He held his left hand to her head, appreciating the feel of her soft curls, while his right rested at the small of her back. It took a brief moment for her for finally give into the embrace. She took a deep inhale of the crisp smell of Moriarty before lifting up her hands to grab onto his back.

"Mmm," He said, bending his head down to lightly press his lips against her hair.

Sophie's eyes slowly closed and she took another breath, getting another inhale of the smell of Moriarty's cologne. She let a shaking breath out and she hoped that she wouldn't start crying, she felt like shit already. Sophie tried to guide herself away from bad thoughts and for a second found herself reveling in the calming scent that Moriarty carried.

His hand dropped to her shoulder. "Why don't you go wash up, hmm?" Moriarty suggested.

Sophie, now somewhat calmed down nodded and stepped away from him as he dropped his hands to his sides. Sophie turned and headed down the hall to her room, where she would strip down before entering her adjoining bathroom.

Moriarty watched her, when she turned the corner at the end of the hall he neatly pulled off his jacket. He pulled his phone out before placing his jacket on the empty coat stand. He called one of the many numbers on it. As he waited for someone to pick up, he walked over to the dead man lying on the floor. His lips pursed he gave the man a nudge with his foot.

"Sir?" Came the answer on the other end.

"Have someone sent to Sophie's house right now, we need a clean-up," said Moriarty. "I want it gone before she gets out of the shower, understood?"

"Yes sir," Was the reply.

"Good," Moriarty drawled before ending the call. He turned away from the body and strolled down the hallway fiddling with his cellphone in his hands.

XXXX

Even when Sophie was done cleaning up, she stayed standing underneath the spray of the hot water. She had placed both of her hands against the wall, her head lowered as she let the shower's spray fall onto the back of her neck. Once she felt that her body was calm and her pulse was stable, Sophie turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub. The mirror was fogged over completely as she wrapped her towel around herself. She grabbed her torn clothes from the ground before she left the bathroom. Once in her room she got dressed in some sweat pants and a plain green t-shirt. She grabbed a hair-tie off of the top of her dresser and began to place her hair in a bun as she walked back to the front door.

Moriarty was there, and turned when she entered the hallway.

"All set?" Moriarty said, walking forward.

Sophie nodded her head as she clasped her two hands together in front of her. She glanced behind Moriarty as he moved forward. No body laid nor blood stained the floor in front of the door.

"How about a bit of tea?" Moriarty said, placing a hand on her upper back guiding her towards the kitchen.


End file.
